


The Fairy Tale Ending

by ObsidianDemons



Series: Hiddles Smut Week [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Series, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDemons/pseuds/ObsidianDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming closer than ever before and bonding through their son, Tom finally musters enough will to bring them permanently together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairy Tale Ending

**Author's Note:**

> So I might have cried while writing this. Pathetic, I know. But I'm a sucker for romance. And I can't believe this series is over. And I was listening to Oblivion while writing this and kind of just broke down. Well, I really do hope you all enjoyed this.

The babe in her lap squealed with delight as she blew raspberries over his stomach before scrunching her nose as he caught a fist full of her hair and tugged it from it's messy bun. "Now little one, no need to pull mommy's hair." Tom chided as he removed the hair from the tiny fist and gave her a grin. Stooping down to press a kiss to her lips, he scooped up his son and nestled him into the crook of his arm while letting the the three month old boy wrap a hand tightly around his finger. "William, it's not nice to tug women's hair...unless they like it." A laugh pulled from her as she attempted to scold the man. "Thomas William Hiddleston! Do not be teaching our child those things!" His laugh mingled with hers as he rocked the cooing babe back and forth. The blue eyes focused on blue as Will reached for his father, Tom leaning down to press a kiss to the tiny palm.

Her heart fluttered at the sight, and soon enough the boys eyes were closing with sleep, his thumb resting unattended to his mouth. Tom pressed a finger to his lips as he eased his son into the crib and gestured for her to follow. Sliding from the rocking chair, she tangled her fingers in his and closed the door quietly behind him, nearly letting out a surprised squeal as he scooped her into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. Shortly after she gave birth to the son, Thomas had asked her to move in, finally allowing her to see his real home for the first time, and even had a room made up for the baby. They had agreed to call their son by his middle name to keep the confusing down and Tom had been the devoted father she had assumed he would be. Aside from not being married to the man she loved, she could easily dub her life to be perfect.

Tom eased her unto the bed before closing the door and giving her a sly look, one that roused a blush to her cheeks. "Do you recall the last time we made love?" Her breath hitched as he stalked towards her, his lips tilting up in a grin. "Before you left?" she mumbled. "Yes. Before I left." A hand pressed into the mattress on either side of her and forced her down unto her back, a shiver running through her at the dominance Tom was displaying. But he was right. Between constantly visiting parents and waking up at odd hours of the night, they hadn't found time to truly 'appreciate' one another since Tom's return back home. "Very good." he growled appraisingly into her ear as he nuzzled against the skin he had once marked with teeth and tongue.

His knees ushered her legs apart, hips rolling down to grind against the soft fabric of her leggings. The bulge in his jeans ground harshly against her, eliciting a moan from her which he hummed approvingly at. "Do you miss this? Do you miss us?" he questioned. Barely managing the words out between her muddled thoughts, she stammered. "Yes, like nothing else." As he reached for her leggings, she brushed his hand away and rolled out from under him before giving him her own smirk. "Lie back and relax. It's about time I showed you how much I truly appreciate everything you've ever done for me." Raising and eyebrow to her, he obediently leaned back into the pillows of the bed and crossed his arms behind his head.

With a nervous laugh, her fingers moved to the button down shirt and ever so slowly began to unpop each button, her eyes never leaving his as he sat a little straighter. Discarding the shirt the she side, she teasing my stretch, allowing the swell of her breast to peak over the top of her tank to before her fingers wandered to the edge and discarded even the tank, leaving her in the leggings and a bra. Her face flushed as his eyes widened at the sight of her nearly spilling from her bra. "Pregnancy breast." she explained. "Nearly grew a whole cups size." What's sounded like an approving hum came from him as her fingers traced over the smooth skin of the top of her breast before reach back to unclasp her bra, letting the material fall to the floor at her feet. A sharp intake of breath from him was all she needed to be spurred on.

With a slow roll of her hips, she hooked a thumb on either side of the waist of her leggings and pulled them down only to real a part of a her lace underwear before tugging them up and grinning wickedly at him. Once mire she slowly peeled the fabric from her, leaving her in the lace underwear he slow loved as she slowly crawled up the bed and straddled him, ignoring the evident dent in his pants that brushed her inner thigh. With blown pupils, his gaze flicked up to her while his hand settled on her wait, swallowing hard. "You will be the death of me." he muttered. With a sultry laugh, she sank down, her hips grinding on him through the fabric of his jeans and causing his head to roll back unto the pillows as his back arched with pleasure. "F-fuck." he moaned, the very rare swear word serving to thrill her as she repeated the action, wringing another moan from his lips.

As she shifted from straddling him, he began to protest but stopped when her fingers began to work at the button and zipper of his jeans. Tugging the jeans down his long legs, she managed remove the hindering article of clothing and took in the bare sight of him. To say it was exquisite would do no justice. Slowly, she trailed taunting fingers up his lefts, just barely brushing his shaft and smirking when his hips bucked in response. "Whoa calm down Ton. I want this to late for both you and I. Who knows when we'll get to do this again." Taking a deep breath, he nodded and fisted the covers as she bent and licked a slow strip on the underside of his shaft, his body shuddering at the action, fist clenching even tighter. Her teeth grazed along the sensitive skin while her fingers wrapped around his base, giving a light squeeze before giving a single stroke. She heard Tom growl in frustration and it sent a surge of pride through her to know she could unwind him so much.

Giving another slow pump, she kissed away the pre-cum that beaded on his tip before taking just his head in. A strangled moan sounded from him as her tongue swiped over the pink tip before taking him in further, her lips sliding along the shafted, tongue absently running the length of a vein as she did so. She retracted only to take him fully in this time, her finger just barely grazing his manhood as she hollowed her cheeks and set a slow rhythm along his length. Slender fingers wound through her hair but didn't urge her and fast of slower, but merely settled with tangling in her longs and moving along with her set pace.

She could feel him hardening further as he neared his climax, mouth attentively working him while she languidly pumped his base. A strangled warning graced his lips just before he came in hot spurts which she took and made a show of swiping her tongue over her swollen lips as she rolled back unto her heels. Her hand slowly pumped him as she peppered kisses up his stomach, even daring to swipe her tongue over a pebbled nipple which he hummed at. Moving to straddled his thighs, she released him and settle her hands against his chest, fingers splayed over the skin as she rocked her hips slightly against his member, her slickened folds serving to arouse him once more. His nearly black eyes roamed up her flushed figure to lock with hers, hands settling on her hips before his eyes fluttered closed at the sensation.

When she felts him fully erect once more, she sat up on her knees and lined him at her entranced. Locking gazes with him, she slowly sank down, her small whimper escaping her lips as he soothed her aching core yet stretched her as she had never been stretched. Her insides clenched tightly around him, and with her head thrown back, he began to rolls her hips, leaning her weight forward unto his chest to better her leverage to sink repeatedly down on him. His moans of pleasure mingled with hers as a hand tangled in her hair, tugging her down for a heated kiss while his hips rolled up to meet hers as she repeatedly sank down. Never before had they been so together while making love or even 'fucking', and the feeling was absolutely delicious. With measured movements, she leaned down to mark his neck, and whined slightly as he began to slide from her. Snapping his hips back up, she gasped against his neck as she hit that sweet spot she so loved, a shuddering moan ripping from her, as her hips ground down against his.

Her lips worked with a new fervor, nipping and sucking at the skin until a sufficiently sized love mark grace his neck, proudly displaying their actions.  
The sensation that had built low in her stomach surged forth as he repeatedly struck the sweet spot and before she knew it, the were coming together in tangled moans, their breathes mingled as their shared sweet kisses, riding out their orgasm. Panting and sweaty, she removed herself for him, laid against his chest, tugging a slightly trembling hand through her mused locks. "I love you." he muttered against the top of her head. "I love you too." she responded back without hesitation. The two laid together in companionable silence for a while until a shrill cry broke their bliss, pulling a small groan from her. "I'll get him. You just rest love." he said as he slid from the bed, tugged on his jeans and headed to sooth their son. Letting her eyes flutter closed, she reveled in the bliss of her life before drifting off to sleep.

_____

Tom paced along the balcony of the building overlooking London as he dragged a nervous hand through his hair. The waning sub cast a golden and pink glow over the city, lighting it and displaying all of its beauty. They had left William with his sister for the weekend while they took a short trip to the city, supposedly for a small break from parenthood, but he knew the real reason. They had just gotten back from dining at one of her favorite restraints and he couldn't help but to feel even more nervous as he heard her step unto he balcony. "Tom? Is everything alright? I don't thing I've ever seen you run your hands through your hair so many times in my life. Chuckling softly, he took her hand in his, her touch immediately wiping away his fears, and lead her over to the edge. "What's this all about?" she questioned. Taking a deep breath, he began. "I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. Your laugh, your smile, the way you nose crinkles when you fake laugh for the benefit of someone else, the way you flip your hair off your shoulder when you're nervous. Everything about you is what I fell in love with.

Her cheeks blushed and she attempted to protest, she he hushed her with a quick kiss to her lips. "Just let me finish please?" Giving a small nod, he continued on. From the first time we made love to my going away, I knew I never wanted to leave your side, never wanted to be apart from you more than I had too, and never wanted to be the cause of your pain. All I wanted to do was make you happy." Tears misted her eyes and he gave her a small smile. "Those eight months in India were a down right living hell. I even caught myself reaching for you at night, and then to come back and find out you were pregnant, with my child, to say I was in shock was a bit of an understatement. And though I might have appeared angered by the fact, I can easily say, that was one of the best moments of my life. It finally gave me a reason to muster up enough strength to confess my love for you. And now here we are with the most beautiful son in the world with the most perfect relationship anyone could ask for. But there is still one thing that could make it better. "

Slowly he dropped to one knee, pulling the velvet box from his jacket pocket and flicking it open to display a sparkling diamond ring. "Will you marry me?

The tears that had blurred her vision splashed unto her cheeks as she held her left hand out to him and allowed him to slip the ring unto her finger. "Yes." she whispered against his neck as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Yes. I will marry you Thomas William Hiddleston."

___

The couple sat in vicinity of their home, tangled in each other's arms with their six month old son nestled between them, a photo album splayed lazily her lap. Tom slipped in the last photo fondly before beaming at her and giving her a quick peck to the cheek. The last picture in the album shows their wedding day. The Tom holding their son and she leant into his side, their fingers tangled together. They had gotten married just two months after his proposal, a small ceremony on a beach with only the closest of relatives attending. It had been quick yet beautiful one of the happiest memories she had aside from the birth of their son. A few weeks later, when she missed her period, she found out she was pregnant once more, and of course Tom was ecstatic. Eager to actually be able to be with her through the pregnancy as opposed to his absence last time.

With a contented sigh, she nuzzled into Tom chest, cradling William as Tom traced lazy patterns along her arm. "I love you Tom." she mumbled sleepily before nuzzling into his neck. "I love you too." he responded as he eyes locked on the photo on the cover of the album, lips tipping up in a small smile. The picture on the front displayed the two as he lifted her from the floor in a tight hug, her cheeks in a rosy blush as she laughed. The first picture they had ever taken. The fondest memory of all.


End file.
